god_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinton uchiha
Goal| Hintons goal In life was to kill her uncle madara uchiha because he orphaned her by killing her father izuna uchiha. Info on life| abilitie http://god-of-all-realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hinton%27s_susanoo Hinton uchiha was one of the best of the the uchiha clan. She was born with the mangekyo sharingan. Her basic sharingan was her regular eyes. She was drafted to the black ops at age 6. Before that when she went to the ninja academe she was in love with kakashi hatake he loved her too. They made plan to be together after they get settled. During thesecond ninja war the strongest black ops went on a secret mission so secret that not even the others knew about (by this time she was a 17). The group consisted itachi uchiha, Hinton uchiha and kabuto yakushi. Their mission was to go to the spirit world and study and eventually learn everything they do and take their information and take their abilitys to learn if they are a threat or not. When they got their they all split up itachi went to the gotei 13 more Pacificly the first division. Kabuto went to the 3erd division. While Hinton was on her way to the 13th division she stumbled across las notches. So she decided to stop by and check it out. As she's snooping around she adventully come opond soske aizen. Immediately soske aprouched her with incredible speed and rubbed on her face then asked her her business in his lair. She simply said "remove your hand from my face" soske felt afended by this and raised his hand to strike her rite then and there grimmjow jaerjaquez grabbed his hand and stated "woa wait she is way to pretty to be touched" Hinton immediately blushed but she knew what she had to do so she moved away and took out her sword. So soske said good let me see what your zambakto can do. That got her thinking what is a zombakto but as soske coated his sword with spell 467 black hole so she got him in a genjusu were he is in his worse day of his life wile in reality he's just sweating vigorously then as she opened her left eye she made the amatetsuru as the black fire started going acrost the floor to meet soske grimmjow said not to kill him or the other espada would kill her. She simply said I will kill him because his intent was to hurt me. But as the flame started to burn his sandals grimmjow kissed her she didn't at first she pulled away so he turned his head and said a just wanted to take your... Then she grabbed his chin and kissed him back and when her eyes and her eyes went back to basic sharingan grimmjow noticed this and stated that it was her eyes it amazing. Hinton said with my eyes I can see everything thanks to my father izuna uchiha. Then he asked her what else could she do and she said Sasoono and he asked her what it was and she said I can show you better than I can tell you so she showed him and he said I can go full hollow then she asked him what was that he showed her. Then he told her to give him her sword. She did as he asked and he said so u have no zambakto she said no. He said well were going to get you one she said as long as it makes me strong enough to kill a certain someone. He said what ever not putting to much thought into what she said because he more focus on who zambakto she should get. After an hour of on thinking he came to a conclusion that she was going to kill shuhei hisagi. He said once your blade goes throw his heart the zambokto will be transported into your blade and you will be kazeshini new master. When Hinton came across him there was no talking she just grabbed him with the Sasoono arm and drove his body into her blade. Somewhere along the line she had hatak'e uchiha. Grimmjow eventually died at the hands of ichigo korasaki when hatak'e was 2. Shortly after his death Hinton and hatak'e went back to the leaf village only to find out she's a fugitive. So she moved to the southern water tribe were she would be killed by a unknown person when in front of hatak'e when he was 8.